


Хрупкое существо

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Other, POV First Person, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Хрупкое существо

Восходящие потоки щекочут шкуру, снизу блестит водная гладь. Если сесть у водоёма и широко открыть пасть, синее хрупкое существо выберется наружу и первым делом полезет в воду. Это хорошо. Раньше оно просто сидело и дулось.

Хрупкое синее существо надо вернуть к другим хрупким синим существам. Хрупкие существа не могут сами передвигаться по миру, они прячутся в твёрдые и большие оболочки, которые несут их. Но у моего существа нет оболочки. Она была сломана щупальцами. Моими и моих сородичей. Нам нельзя было идти за маленьким существом, раскрашенным в рыжий. Когда оно просило о помощи, это звучало правильно, но оно привело нас в незнакомое место, уговорило делать странные, неправильные вещи, сделало так, что ломать твёрдые летающие оболочки маленьких существ казалось чем-то хорошим.

Хрупкое синее существо вылезает из воды и кутается в белые тряпки. Оно стесняется того, что оно синее. Но никто не знает, где обитают синие хрупкие существа. Существа, среди которых моё синее существо не будет казаться хрупким. И мы ищем их.

Хрупкое синее существо снова произносит странные звуки. Хрупкие существа общаются этими невоспроизводимыми звуками и не могут нормально урчать. Хотя, это существо быстро учится, и, похоже, уже понимает такие базовые понятия, как "вода", "еда", "сон" и "гиперпространство".

Хрупкое синее существо ещё не знает, что на этом шаре есть другие хрупкие существа. Надо было сесть рядом с ними, отпустить к ним своё хрупкое существо, возможно, они знают о синих существах. Но... Хрупкое синее существо не хочется отпускать. Хочется обнять его всеми щупальцами, гладить, защищать, охранять.

И хрупкие существа на этом шаре снова не синие. А что, если они навредят моему хрупкому существу? Безопаснее было сесть там, где они не увидят моё хрупкое существо, не смогут его обидеть. Хрупкое существо отдохнёт, и можно будет дальше искать синих существ.

Но хрупкое существо замечает их, их твёрдые оболочки, промелькнувшие в небе. Хрупкое существо сжимает щупальце и показывает туда, куда улетели твёрдые существа. Хрупкое существо хочет снова летать в твёрдой оболочке, оно ещё не понимает, как опасны могут быть маленькие существа. Хрупкое существо не хочет быть рядом и смотрит осуждающе. [

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Жёсткая оболочка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327652) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo)




End file.
